Jerks, Jane and G Spots
by Penelope Louise
Summary: Lisbon finds a great place to vent all her anger. Jisbon.


_**A/N: I'm back! I survived the amazing holiday in Cyprus, with just the scars of being asked out once and proposed to once ;) Yeah, I'm doing pretty well!**_

_**It hit forty-five degrees (Celsius) out there! It was awesome!**_

_**I got the idea for the scene from a book called 'The Movie' by Louise Bagshawe where Megan and Zach are in the forest.**_

_**Anyway, talking about a different Zach, I miss you so bad and I'm such an idiot for not getting any contact details. Gah. I'm a stupid idiot.**_

_Disclaimer: No, I do not own The Mentalist. If I was, I would be with Zach right now and the script I'm writing wouldn't be quite so lousy. Huh.__**  
**_

* * *

"I'll be speaking to your supervisor!" Alan Jameson fumed at Lisbon, before turning to Cho. "Try and keep your workers in order, otherwise you won't be a boss much longer!"

Jameson turned on his heel and stormed back to his chauffeur driven car.

"Asshole." Lisbon growled.

"Ignore the jerk." Cho advised. "He's an idiot."

"Honestly?" Jane burst into the conversation, chuckling. "Cho? Boss of Lisbon? Pah!"

"What's so funny?" Lisbon snarled at him.

"Cho could never control you." Jane smirked.

"That's nice." Lisbon said sarcastically. "So, could you then?"

"Debateable." Jane answered, grinning before turning and wandering off.

Five hours later, Lisbon was at home watching a movie on TV when her doorbell rang. She jumped up, wondering who would be calling at this hour. She opened the door.

"Jane?" She said, surprised. Jane took a step forward, cupping her face in his hands and pressing his mouth to hers. To his surprise, she didn't knee him, or push him away and slap him. She kissed him back, fiercely and passionately. Her arms slid around his neck, and his snaked around her waist, pulling her towards him.

Eventually, she pushed him away. Her face was flushed, lips swollen.

"Jane, the door's slid open and it's making the house cold." Lisbon pointed out. Jane smiled, and pushed the door closed behind him. He began to take off his coat, but soon found that Lisbon was doing is for him.

"Shouldn't we… take this upstairs?" Jane hinted, and Lisbon smirked.

"Why? What did you have in mind?" Lisbon asked innocently, and Jane's smile grew sultry. He led her up the stairs and into her bedroom. "How did you know which room was mine?"

"You kept glancing at it." Jane smirked, and Lisbon hit his shoulder lightly.

Jane backed into the bed, and fell down onto his back. Lisbon straddled his waist, and her fingers deftly unbuttoned his shirt, opening it so her eyes traversed over his muscular abs.

"Like what you see?" Jane chuckled.

"Oh, yeah." Lisbon grinned, desire pooling in her stomach. Jane reached up and pulled off her t-shirt, to find that she wasn't wearing a bra. Removing his pants, Lisbon dropped them by the side of the bed, and she could feel Jane's fingers, cool and gentle, removing her pajama pants and her underwear.

To Jane's annoyance, Lisbon got off him, and moved to sit by the pillows. The sight of her sitting there, completely naked, turned him on more than anything or anyone else ever before.

"Jesus, woman. Do you have to do this?" Jane asked and his voice was husky with desire. Lisbon smirked, knowing she metaphorically 'had him cornered.'

Ten minutes later, Jane was lying next to her, completely naked, just as she was. Lisbon was looking into his eyes, losing her self to him, while he traced patterns on her thigh.

"Are you sure about this?" Lisbon asked him. Looking deep into her eyes, Jane nodded. Lisbon moved so that she could kiss him again, to feel his lips on hers. Jane pulled her towards him, and her legs straddled his waist. She felt him enter her, and gasped with pleasure. With another thrust of his hips, she felt him hit her g-spot, hidden so far inside her that no man had ever been able to reach before.

Half an hour later, they lay hot and sweaty, the sheets tangled around their legs and feet, their hands and legs entwined. Jane absentmindedly played with Lisbon's hair.

"Lisbon, you know something?" Jane asked.

"What?" She asked, looking at him curiously.

"I…" Jane began, looking away. He could still feel her gaze on him and turned back to her. "I think I've fallen in love with you."

_**

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that!**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think!**_


End file.
